


Reunite

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Song Challenge Fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Mindfuckery, Aftermath of Torture, M/M, Mick Showed Up In Time To Save Dean's Eye, No Mary, S12 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Sam needs help from the people he loves after being rescued from Toni Bevell.





	Reunite

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> \- SPN Songfic Challenge. Prompt: Louden Swain's "Reunion"  
> \- SPN Poly Bingo. Square: Hurt/Comfort.
> 
>  
> 
> _Baby, there's no denying_  
>  _I'm still alive and I'm still trying_  
>  _Hold you close late at night_  
>  _When we reunite_

Sam was still hallucinating. He was sure of it. He was not really stretched out across the backseat of the Impala, with Dean driving crazy fast even for him and Cas twisted around to stare at him in concern. He was bound to a chair, and that crazy British bitch was going to show up any minute to explain how this particular mindfuck was supposed to get him to spill information that, to be perfectly honest, he didn’t actually have much of.

She wanted to know how to get in contact with American hunters. Sam could tell her how to find Jody and Claire, Donna, maybe Jesse and Cesar if they still counted after their retirement. Dean knew more, but Sam kept to himself. If one called him, he was always happy to help, but there was too much risk involved for him to contact hunters he didn’t know well.

He didn’t buy the save from Mick Davies. He didn’t buy that Mick had let him and Dean leave with Cas, that he’d taken Toni into custody for the British Men of Letters to deal with. There was no reason for that. Mick should have sided with Toni.

He still didn’t believe it when Cas and Dean helped him into the Bunker, took him to his room and laid him down on his bed. It felt like his bed, but… was one of them Toni in disguise?

“Sam.” Castiel touched his shoulder gently as he sat beside him. “Why don’t you believe in us?”

Sam shook his head. “Toni did something… made me see things… made me think they were real. You’re not real. It doesn’t make sense!”

Dean took Sam’s left hand and squeezed the palm. “Stone one, man. If the save doesn’t make sense, shouldn’t you believe it more?”

“That’s… that doesn’t… argh. I’m not…" Sam pulled away and put his hands to his head. "It didn’t make any sense for me to sleep with Toni, either. I thought you were dead, Dean, but Cas was still alive, still out there and coming for me.”

“It makes sense for Toni to want you to sleep with her, though," Dean said, and Castiel nodded his agreement. "Especially if she thought she could get information out of you afterwards. What the hell benefit does it do for her to let you go?”

“I know. I know, and I just… I gotta believe. It’s gonna take a while. I’m gonna need all the help you two can give me. Dean, you might want to get a warning out to whatever hunters you know. Just not while I’m around, okay? So that if Toni is watching this through me, she can’t get anything from it.”

“Sounds good. How’s your foot?”

“Don’t insult Cas, Dean. You know when Cas heals something, it’s fixed. My foot’s good. My hand, not so much.”

Cas took Sam’s hand. “What happened?”

“I punched a mirror to make Toni think I was about to kill myself. Don’t heal it, please. The pain’s kind of grounding.”

Cas nodded and kissed Sam’s cut knuckles. “We’re here for you. Whatever you need, let me and Dean give that to you. What do you need?”

“Can you guys stay here? Or not here, go to Cas’s room?” Cas’s room is where the big bed was. The one that could comfortably hold all three of them, despite them all being big guys. “It feels like it’s been forever since we had the chance to just be together. Cas, I know you’re probably still dealing with post-possession…”

“Holding you will help me with that.” Cas helped Sam to his feet.

As they got ready for bed, Cas and Dean both helped Sam ground himself. Once they finally settled into Cas’s bed, Sam wiped away the tears. “Thanks, guys. It’s a little embarrassing when you have to remind me every five minutes to be stronger than Toni and keep fighting.”

“Don’t be embarrassed. You _are_ strong.” Dean curled up close against Sam. “If you weren’t so strong, you wouldn’t be alive.”

“Or you would have given up long ago.” Castiel mirrored Dean on Sam’s other side. “It’s one of the things I love about you, how you keep trying long past when any weaker person would have said that they’ve done more than enough, given more than enough, and they quit.”

“What a thing to be proud of. I’m still alive, and I’m still trying.” Sam wrapped one arm tightly around each of his men. “At least I have you two back.”


End file.
